dreamsofthe7fandomcom-20200214-history
Kenneth Pakes
Kenneth Pakes, 23, a wealthy specialist in the occult; 5'6”, a young man with narrow shoulders; he is proper, clean and usually has a book with him. He has receding sandy hair and brown eyes. He is a loud talker; tends to stare; and is somewhat condescending and arrogant. Mr. Pakes studied at Brown University, but has made a name for himself by writing a series of articles on the occult; almost all of it exposing frauds and fakes in McClure's, Cosmopolitan and The New York Herald. His dissertation has created waves in academic circles. Mr. Pakes claims that changing weather patterns in Europe and corruption in the Catholic Church led to the witch trials, particularly in Germany, and suggests actual witches were in the Church leading the trials. From an interview with Professor Bowen of Brown University: Kenneth Pakes was a promising student. One of the best I've encountered. From what I can ascertain from his fiction and his essays, he spent little time with his parents, and was primarily raised by a series of nannies. Oddly, he gravitated towards the nannies steeped in the heathen arts. His writings were often unhealthily fixated on them. One story, for example, was about a nanny who was an African practitioner of what he called “Vodun.” It's a fantastic beginning, and oddly enough the “Vodun” are not imaginary. Another story concerns itself with a love affair with yet another heathen nanny, this one Swedish, also in some sort of witches' coven, and I must say, it was rather purple and inappropriate. His most promising story focused on a Japanese driver who was a member of a nationalist and nativist heathen cult Pakes named The Black Dragon Society. It dealt with young adulthood with intelligence, and the way Pakes used the curiosity of the Orient as a metaphor for love was very clever. Once Mr. Pakes swore to me that, when he was nine, he had a premonition that his grandmother had just died. And he was right, she had just been murdered during a botched robbery. I don't know what to think about that. When he was eleven, he saw a ghost in his uncle's upstate home, and he was adamant that it was a real apparition, not a figment of his imagination. At fifteen, he claims to have prevented his best friend's death. He claims he had a premonition that his friend would die from an electrical fire from a dangling wire. He claims to have prevented his friend's death by running to the location and pulling his friend inside. According to Pakes, the wire fell as he foreseen, but no one was beneath it. Again, I don't believe any of his proclamations, but Mr. Pakes did, yet then again, he's made a name for himself out of those delusions! He's made a career out of the occult, spending most of his time debunking fakes and charlatans. That said, he once told me that he felt as if he was missing a key part of himself – a key that could unlock his talents and that would make him Who He Is Meant To Be. I know he was delusional, but he was also greatly promising. I wish him the best. Early Life Parents Interaction with the Occult 1913 to the present When you get a chance, update this page: http://dreamsofthe7.wikia.com/wiki/Kenneth_Pakes Fill in the blanks. Tell us about Kenneth. Who are his parents? Are they alive? Does he dislike them? What do they do? How did Kenneth get interested in the occult? How did he gain the trust of his nannies? And why did his parents hire those particular nannies? (A nationalist Japanese, a pretty zaftig Swedish wannabe witch, and a middle aged female African houngan (voodoo priest). Coincidence?) What was his childhood like? His life at Brown? His freelance life? When he is scared, or confused, or down in the dumps, who does he call? Has he had a girlfriend? Does he have friends? He's arrogant and loud, but he also must have noble things about him, things that piss him off, things or people he will defend til the bitter end. What are they? Oh, and he's not unattractive, just average. Agent Landsburg is unattractive.